dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Books
The Books Tab is a special tab that is only available to Wickerbottom. It allows the player to craft Books, which can be used to activate several events at the cost of sanity. Each book has multiple uses. Tips * Even though reading books lowers the player's sanity, one can keep reading the books even at 0 sanity with no restriction on the book's use and effects. It is therefore recommended to grow self-harvesting farms (with Lureplants) or build Tentacle death pits in a single session, reading as many books as possible, and only restoring sanity (with Jerky, Cooked Green Cap, or Cooked Cactus Flesh) afterwards. * Tentacles from On Tentacles generally produces more Tentacle Spots than it consumes. They are also a source of Tentacle Spikes, a great melee weapon. The book can be used to build defenses or traps, as the Tentacles are hostile to most Mobs in the game. * In Reign of Giants (RoG) and Shipwrecked (SW) DLCs, the lightning from "The End is Nigh!" can strike Wickerbottom when used. It is recommended to use clothing that blocks lightning damage, such as the Eyebrella (RoG), Snakeskin Jacket/Hat (SW), or the Dumbrella (SW). * In Don't Starve Together, Maxwell can use Wickerbottom's books if obtained. * In Don't Starve Together, Wurt can read Wickerbottom's books to gain or lose sanity. Trivia * The text "Ia! Ia!" in the description for The End is Nigh! refers to the phrase "Iä! Iä! Cthulhu fhtagn!", a chant from the Cthulhu Mythos of H. P. Lovecraft. * The sanity reduction from reading possibly could suggest that these books contain knowledge which humans were never meant to know, similar to the Necronomicon and Pnakotic Manuscripts from the writings of H.P. Lovecraft. * Joy of Volcanology has the same functionality as the Volcano Staff, except it is less precise. * According to Wilson in Don't Starve Together, Sleepytime Stories is "just 500 pages of telegraph codes". This implies that the book bores those affected to sleep. * Sleepytime Stories and The End is Nigh! were originally named Bedtime Stories and Conflagration respectively.(Archive) Character Rebalance Discussion Thread. Posted on June 12, 2013. * Several characters introduced with the Hamlet DLC have unimplemented quotes for Wickerbottom's books: ** Wagstaff: Birds of the World ("I cannot access the knowledge within it. How frustrating!"), Applied Horticulture ("Much more than a collection of facts."), Sleepytime Stories ("Is this ink imbued with dark fuel?! Fascinating!"), On Tentacles ("What prevents me from using this?"), The End is Nigh! ("Oh, I do wish I could access its power."). ** Wheeler: Birds of the World ("Will it help me get back in the air?"), Applied Horticulture ("I'm not digging this one."), Sleepytime Stories ("A sleeper hit."), On Tentacles ("I'm guessing it's not a children's book."), The End is Nigh! ("Feel good story of the year."). Gallery Strange New Powers.jpg|Book as seen in the poster for the Strange New Powers update. Valentines2017 1.png|The End is Nigh! as seen on the 2017 Valentine Cards. Valentines 2018 2.png|Books as seen on the 2018 Valentine Cards. References fr:Livres Category:Craftable Items Category:Sanity Loss Category:Character-Specific Category:Books Category:Limited use Category:Magic Category:Flammable Objects